Hey TrisSandry! Wanna Make Out?
by Adi and Kathryn
Summary: One of your typical 'makes fun of the cliches' fic. We hope you enjoy.


HELLO TRIS/SANDRY. WANNA MAKE OUT? By Adriana Danzin and Kathryn Mendez's counterparts, Adi and Lutra  
  
AN: The authors would like to apologize in advance to anyone who takes offense to this fic. We ourselves are guilty of using some of these patterns in fanfiction *cough, cough, Eugenides, cough, cough*  
  
Reading through the fanfiction on this site, it has come to our attention that most stories, especially Circle stories, follow the same pattern. the same amazingly stupid pattern. Rarely is there a Circle story with what amounts to an original plot. For many reasons, a Briar/Sandry pairing, or any other pairing among Circle members, would be improbable. For a full list, please read our bio. Interestingly enough, people tend to announce a Briar/Sandry pairing with 'B/S' Hey! BS! Isn't it appropriate?  
  
The typical pattern of the usual Circle fic tends to go something like this.  
  
(Opening scene: The members of the Circle haven't scene each other for *insert any number from 1 to 8 here* years. Briar and Tris/Sandry are about to meet again for the first time in said number of years)  
  
Briar: Hello Tris/Sandry.  
  
Tris/Sandry: Hello Briar.  
  
Briar: Wow, I haven't seen you in quite a long time.  
  
Tris/Sandry: Yah. It has been long.  
  
Briar: I missed you.  
  
Tris/Sandry: I missed you too.  
  
*here the author takes a brief pause for the readers to all go "awwwwwwwwwwww."*  
  
Briar: You know, Tris/Sandry, I just noticed how amazingly hot you are, though I know I really shouldn't feel like this because it has been said many times by the ~author~ that I only consider you a sister.  
  
Tris/Sandry: Likewise, except I'm supposed to consider you a brother, not a sister.  
  
Briar: So. you wanna make out?  
  
Tris/Sandry: Okay.  
  
*they proceed to make out*  
  
Here, the two newly made lovers *WHAT? I thought they were just making out. When did it go that far?* are rudely interrupted from their little romance by a catastrophe that requires the Circle's immediate attention. This is placed here to make the author feel he or she is not just writing a sappy and extremely unlikely romance between two characters, but a well-developed fic with a plot that hasn't been done about three thousand times before. (AN: Please see apology at the top.) The catastrophe can include kidnapping, students, natural disasters, an attempt to take over Emelan, an attempt on Duke Vedris's life, an attempt on one or all of the members of the Circle's life, or a mixture of a few or all of the above. During this catastrophe, Tris/Sandry and Briar have a chance to sort out their strange feelings for each other (which have somehow become a lot more complicated then they were originally) and fall totally, utterly and completely in love. Of course, they now have to tell Daja and Tris/Sandry (the other one) that this strange romance has occurred (the author conveniently forgets that they probably already know, seeing as the four live inside each other's heads when they are close enough). Amazingly enough, Tris/Sandry (the other one) and Daja never seem to see a problem with this. The conversation usually goes something like this:  
  
Briar and Tris/Sandry: Hey. We're a couple now.  
  
Tris/Sandry (the other one): Yah, well we knew it would happen eventually, even though it ~is~ rather unlikely that two people who consider each-other siblings and live inside each-other's heads would fall in love in any way but brother/sister. I may or may not have been harboring secret feelings, for Briar, but that doesn't really matter now, does it?  
  
Daja: The author has practically ignored my existence for most of the story. I'm only here because I'm a member of the Circle. Very few people seem to think Briar and I would make a good couple, so I'm barely ever considered for the spot of Tris/Sandry, which is the reason the authors of this have neglected to put me as one of the options for Briar. At this point, I may or may not announce my undying love to Kirel. I am also the only one that ever expresses doubts about the relationship. *turns to Tris/Sandry (the other one)* You do realize that our siblings are in the middle of what amounts to an incestuous relationship that we have to hear every detail of since we live inside their heads, right?  
  
Tris/Sandry (the other one): Shut up. They're in love.  
  
Daja: Okay.  
  
At this point, Briar and Tris/Sandry may or may not announce their engagement or the conception of their first child and any other romance in the story is resolved. Either way, the story ends on a happy, sickeningly romantic note.  
  
AN: Again, we would like to apologize to anyone who is offended by this. We did not mean to offend anyone. We meant this fic to point out one of the many clichés on this site, and on other sites, in a humorous way. Maybe, if enough people read this, we will have fanfictions with new plots. If we missed anything, feel free to review and tell us. If we get enough reviews, we might write another chapter. Suggestions for that chapter are welcome. 


End file.
